Slinky Dog
Slinky Dog, better known as Slinky, is a toy dachshund with a graveled Southern accent who appears in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3. Slinky, often called Slink, possesses a wooden front and hind quarters, with a very stretchable slinky as his middle, and a green collar. Slinky maintains a nearly unflagging faith in Woody, and the practical pup will go to great lengths to help and protect his friend. Slinky's catchphrase in the first two films was "Golly bob, howdy!" (however, in the third film, he does not say it at all). ''Toy Story'' In the first film, Slinky is first seen coming out from under Andy's bed playing chess. He is loyal to Woody, and continues to defend him... until he sees Woody waving Buzz Lightyear's severed arm. After the toys learn from Bo Peep that "Woody was telling the truth," Slinky, also feeling guilt, uses his elastic middle to help pull Woody and Buzz into the moving truck (ultimately rebounding back when he wears himself out). ''Toy Story 2'' In the second film, when Woody is looking for his hat to go to Cowboy Camp with Andy, it is Slinky who finds Woody's hat. The bad news is, he got it from Buster, Andy's dog. After Big Al steals Woody, Slinky goes on the mission led by Buzz Lightyear to rescue their valuable friend. Slinky's coil is used as a bungee cord to jump from Andy's house. Slinky also had to utilize two parking cones when crossing the street due partially to his unique size. When the toys break into Al's apartment, Slinky uses his coil to tie Jessie and Bullseye. Later, Slinky controls the pedals of a Pizza Planet delivery truck that the toys hijack to chase Al to the airport. ''Toy Story 3'' In the third film, Slinky goes to Sunnyside Daycare with the others. He is still very loyal to his friends, but is heartbroken when he believes he and the other toys are thrown out by Andy. At Sunnyside, he is seen being tangled up constantly by the young children, and is easily dispatched by Lotso's gang and imprisoned. He is seen to be the happiest toy to see Woody return, and helps his loyal friend subdue the Monkey toy who monitors the security cameras. When the toys end up in the junkyard, Slinky is the first to be sucked up by a magnetic ceiling due to his metallic rings in his body. When the toys are rescued from death by an incinerator, he is the most vocal about wanting to get revenge on Lotso for leaving them to die. He and the other toys are eventually donated to Bonnie, a little girl who took Woody home earlier in the film. Quotes Trivia * Slinky had large eyebrows in the first two films. However, his eyebrows are quite slim in the third film (Andy must have painted orange paint under the large eyebrows to make Slinky look better). * Slinky is made of wood with articulating legs and head, unlike the real life toy with is made of plastic and stands completely still. * At one point in Toy Story 2, he says "I may not be a smart dog, but I know what roadkill is." This is a reference to the quote "I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is" from a 1994 film Forrest Gump, which starred Tom Hanks, the voice actor of Woody, as a title character. * The character's name and basic appearance are modeled on a much older pull-toy dog, manufactured by James Industries (the Slinky company). When Toy Story was released theatrically in late 1995, the original toy had been out of production for at least five years. Thus, while toys of Woody, Buzz, and even a special edition Mr. Potato Head had been rushed to the market, company CEO Betty James had "mold problems" reworking the toy, and it was some time later when Slinky Dog toys (now bearing the likeness of the Toy Story version) were shipped to stores.Laskas, Jeanne Marie. "Sage in Toyland: Slinky CEO cares about her employees." The Washington Post. January 28, 1996 * In Toy Story 3, Slinky's voice is more deeper and graveled. However, in the first and second film, his voice was a little hillbilly-ish. * He appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game and appears to have a ranch called Slinky Corral. Sources Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Dogs Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys